


Leo泉 - 庸俗情歌

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 畢業後出道設定。2017/11/8
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 4





	Leo泉 - 庸俗情歌

1.  
我準備要作曲啦！  
雖然這是我每天都在做的事。  
但是聽我說，今天我要寫一首情歌。情歌，你聽了一定會很失望吧，覺得我竟然會寫這樣普通到氾濫的歌？  
哇哈哈哈~不要拘泥於形式，更不要去想會不會流行這種問題！被世俗的眼光所束縛的話，人是永遠無法取得突破的！  
歌的旋律已經在我的腦中形成了，我要在它消失前把它記下來！歌詞……這次我要自己來寫，剛好歌詞的內容我已經有靈感了，雖然我沒有試過幾次作詞，反正不需要考慮什麼，只要把想到的詞句裝進旋律裡就可以了吧？   
不要露出這麼不感興趣的表情嘛，創作一首歌其實就是這樣簡單的事。  
但是，也是一件很難的事。  
有了想寫的內容，就要盡力表現得最好，作曲也好，寫詞也好，都是一樣的。但是呢，靈感被修改加工了以後，就會離自己心目中最理想的樣子越來越遠。真是一個悖論！  
怎麼了，覺得我突然這麼認真探討作曲的問題嚇到你了？哇哈哈，你的表情真滑稽！那等我寫完以後，你一定會更加嚇一跳的！  
這次你也會當我的第一個聽眾吧，哇哈哈哈哈！

2.  
發生在那麼久以前，又是無關緊要的小事，泉已經記不起當時自己的反應，究竟是滿懷期待還是假裝不在意，泉都沒有印象，反正結局是leo寫完了歌，但是沒有跟從泉的意願把這首歌當作knights的武器之一，泉甚至沒有看過它的樂譜，這首歌就被leo藏起來了，任憑泉怎樣好奇追問也沒有再把那首歌拿出來用過。  
現在想起，假如那時自己有繼續追問起那首歌的去向，或者有問他歌是寫給誰的話……那樣的話，大概也不會有什麼變化吧。  
說到底，去思考這種假設性的問題本來就是徒勞。  
泉在一個陽光晴朗的下午回憶起這件多年前的事。坐在河邊的咖啡館，從透明的玻璃墻能看著室外的河川，這裡離夢之咲學園不過兩三條街道的距離，遠遠看見的幾座熟悉的建築就是校舍大樓。Leo和他相約在這裡見面，所說的要事自然不只是懷念過去這麼簡單。  
他的視線投向陽光下的河面。水面平靜沒有一點波瀾，和他這時的心境一樣。  
一定要說的話……大概只是對那時年少的自己有一點點羨慕吧。  
尤其是在聽見坐在他眼前的人再次對他宣告離別的時候。

3.  
我要出國了，和美國那邊的音樂人有個合作。  
明明是早已決定好的事，說出這句話卻用了leo不少勇氣。坐在對面的泉只是端起眼前的咖啡低頭喝了一口，簡單地應了一聲，又加上一句，要好好珍惜這個機會啊，看樣子並沒有感到意外，包括在leo說回國時間未定的時候。  
大概是經紀人或者公司透露給他的消息吧，但是他看起來好像真的完全不在意。Leo忍不住有點沮喪。  
出國，跨國合作，雖然是他夢寐以求的事，在雀躍興奮的同時他的內心仍然有點不安。  
這時的leo已經是個出色的詞曲創作人，兼任knights的隊長。作為knights成員才是他的第二個身份，進入這一行的世界以後，他的作品得到了公眾的關注和前輩創作人的賞識，出於公司的指示，現在的他參與詞曲創作的事務反而優先於作為knights成員參與活動。  
起初泉對此表現過不滿的情緒。身為隊長反而不參加演出和活動，實在太不像話。這些話他在說過兩三次以後，就沒有再提起過了，公司的方針自然也不會改變，尤其是在leo開始為knights以外的團體或是影視作品創作，獲得好評和名聲以後。  
泉的沉默到底是代表理解還是妥協，leo仍然不得而知。回想起來，有許多事因為錯過了機會，他至今沒有勇氣和泉提起過，而泉也一直閉口不談，一直到了現在，反而成為了兩人之間無形的隔閡。  
但是現在，他想打破這樣的隔閡。

“瀨名都沒有想過挽留我一下嗎？我可能會去很久喔！？”  
泉終於側頭看了他一眼，那張保持著冰山一樣表情的臉終於起了一點變化，露出像過去一樣那種有點不耐煩的表情，伸手拿起杯子又喝了一口，才終於說話了。  
“以前……畢業的這幾年，你不是已經飛來飛去好幾次了嗎，一直神出鬼沒的，像你這樣的人，哪裡都留不住你吧，還是去美國闖蕩一番好，千萬不要放棄這樣的好機會。”  
非常正確的、仿佛事不關己的一句話。泉沒有語重心長地勸說，也不是帶著祝福的，只是用平淡的、熟知leo性格的口吻簡單說道。只是那副平靜過頭的表情讓他內心開始覺得煩悶。  
他又開始思考那個從幾年前開始就偶爾會想的問題。  
到底怎樣，才能讓眼前的這個認識已久的人露出更多的笑容？  
偶像兼模特兒的瀨名泉在這兩三年變得更沉穩大方，同時越發美麗了。作為knights門面擔當的他聽慣了這一類的讚美之詞，大概會毫無反應或是不屑一顧，但是leo確實發自內心地這樣認為，不只是外表，美麗的還有他那驕傲又堅強的內心。  
在leo難得默不作聲，在內心想著這些的時候，泉打量他幾眼，又開口了。  
“哪一天出發？我會空出時間去幾場送你的。”  
“啊，兩個星期後的星期天，瀨名一定要來喔！”  
“哼……那天肯定會有很多人去送你吧，說不定我不去也可以了。”  
“絕對不行！在瀨名來送我之前我絕對不會登機的！”  
“啊，真是超煩的……”  
言談之間，他有幾分感覺仿佛又回到了在校園令人懷念的日子。  
到底怎樣才能讓他露出笑容，露出一點除了作為當紅偶像瀨名泉以外的表情……露出一點特別的、只有leo知道的表情，讓他知道瀨名泉還是和他所熟悉的過去一樣沒有變過。  
儘管現在也許太遲了。  
但他只是覺得不甘心。  
“瀨名，你有聽我的最新專輯吧？”  
泉的目光閃爍了一下，沉默了一下才開口。  
“當然有。”

4.  
他們說，唱情歌的時候心中總會想著某個人。  
因為knights的組合路線，帶有戀愛意味的歌曲只佔有一半左右的比率，但在泉的個人單曲之中，情歌，又或是失戀歌佔了有將近八成以上，大概是因為現在失戀的歌比起一般甜膩的情歌更有市場，又或者是現在的人們更喜歡沉浸在失戀一樣傷感自憐的情緒之中，他通常極少去想這些，只是跟從著公司的安排去唱自己被分配到的歌。  
千篇一律、堆砌過度的歌詞也好，陳腔濫調、旋律平淡的曲調也好，他的演唱感情深刻得能掩飾掉以上的瑕疵，無論是多麼庸俗的廉價情歌，都能唱得讓人動容。歌迷們總是喜歡聽當紅偶像唱著深情又憂傷的歌詞，然後幻想自己就是歌詞之中的那個對象。所謂偶像，其實不過就是這樣的工作。  
至於唱的時候，內心想的是誰？  
作為模特兒兼偶像的泉會微笑地回答，當然是我的歌迷們。  
隨便地回憶一下歌詞，醞釀出類似的感傷情緒，再做出帶著幾分憂愁的表情，站在臺上的他就可以吸引觀眾深深入迷連聲尖叫。台上的人賣力演出，台下的人各自抒著自己的情，說到底只是一場表演，情感和演技的比例只有表演者知道。  
他對此已經駕輕就熟，甚至可以算是得心應手。由他所演唱的傷感情歌總是能得到普遍的好評，其中聽哭了、心痛這樣的感想不在少數。  
只是，真正經歷過這種傷痛的人，又怎麼會輕易聽這樣的歌。  
他在唱歌的時候，時而會這樣想，所以對於心底偶爾浮現起的那個身影，他會獨自惆悵一會，然後若無其事地忽視。

瀨名，你有聽我專輯的新曲嗎？  
……走神了。  
偶像瀨名泉定下心神，開口說道。  
“當然有。”  
這傢伙新出的迷你專輯，主打曲出人意料是一首青澀的情歌。  
新曲由leo包辦詞曲和製作，不需多說自然是首佳作，只是和leo本人、和knights過去的風格都相差得有點遠。對此有人開玩笑說，月永leo估計是開始改變路線，想和粉絲談一場校園戀愛了。類似的評價泉在網上看到不少，不過一心只顧著寫歌的這傢伙一定對這些評論都毫不知情。這樣就好，他只需要一心發揮自己那份優秀的才能，繼續創作就可以了。  
畢竟泉自己也是被leo寫的歌深深吸引，期待leo能寫下更多作品的忠實粉絲之一。  
假如只是這樣的話就好了。

“瀨名已經聽了啊。”  
坐在對面的leo仿佛瞬間安心下來，臉上是像孩童一樣的笑容，還帶著一絲單純的期待。  
他說，瀨名你知道嗎，我其實寫了很多首情歌，全部都想讓瀨名聽。  
杯中的咖啡已經涼了，泉端起來又喝了一口，努力吞嚥下去。

5.  
情歌。  
月永leo曾經以為這個詞和自己永遠絕緣，儘管愛是那麼隨便輕易就能說出口的一個詞。  
親愛，友愛，自幼就懂得被愛的感受的leo，到底是從何時開始才察覺到和這些不同的另一種情感，連他自己也想不清楚，但是只要看見那個銀灰色頭髮、藍色瞳孔，總是神色冷淡的人出現在面前，眼前的一切都會變得明亮鮮艷，心情會瞬間興奮得想要大叫，視線也不由自主地追逐著那個身影。Leo不懂得怎樣去形容這樣的感受，更不知道怎樣才能平息內心的這種衝動。他叫著，笑著，直到被那個人不耐煩地怒喝也沒有停下。  
對自己來說，泉就是這樣特別，獨一無二的存在。長久以來，自己對他懷著的這種珍視和情感，已經不能用言語描述清楚，他能讓人微笑，也能讓人苦惱……  
這樣，簡直就像是戀愛一樣。  
第一次認識到這種感覺時，leo怔了一下，下一秒他的手拿起了筆和紙。  
既然不知道怎樣說出來的話，寫出來就好了。憑著這個單純的想法，他把自己的感情全部傾注於筆下的旋律之中，一首又一首，只要想起了那個人，內心仿佛有永遠不會耗盡的靈感和熱情，想把最美麗的旋律最真摯的話語獻給他。他一邊揮筆，一邊暗自想著，假如有一天那個人聽了這些歌……  
即使是在多年後的今天，他仍然懷著這樣單純的期待。

新專輯發行的時候，公司為leo舉行了一場小型的室內演出。  
作為knights隊長首次推出的個人迷你專輯，不需多說自然受到了公眾的極大關注，演出被安排在這一區最大的場地舉行，整個演出全程由電視直播。  
獨自一個人面對這樣大的陣勢，深呼吸幾下解決掉忐忑和緊張，leo鼓起勇氣，拿起身邊的吉他。  
在這樣的場合公開那首歌，還是讓他感覺到緊張，但是想象著他一直滿心思念著的那個人，現在就站在人群之中，用期待的眼神看著他，leo就感覺自己充滿了力量。  
“……說起來真是不好意思，這次的主打曲是我學生時代寫的未公開的一首歌，經過多番考慮才被選在這次的專輯之中。實在是過了太久了，現在再唱的話，估計我會難為情到不敢唱下去吧，如果真的發生這樣的事，請絕對不要大聲喝倒彩喔！”  
觀眾發出一陣輕鬆的笑聲。Leo也露出了笑容。  
“接下來請聽，我最真誠的心聲。”

真是厲害。儘管在演唱會、大大小小的表演中已經經歷過無數次，燈光下的他看著無數專注看著自己表演的人們，心情總是充滿了喜悅和興奮。  
習慣了演出的那個人，一定也和我有同樣的感覺吧。  
那個改變了我的人生、在我離開的時候一直等待著我回歸，無條件地信任著我的人，他現在一定也在哪個地方觀看著，等待著我的表演吧。  
我能繼續當偶像實在太好了。  
Leo發自內心地這樣想著，止不住內心的激動，連撥動琴弦的手指因為興奮而有點顫抖。  
即使沒有大眾的欣賞也好，全世界只剩下自己一個人獨自演唱也好，只要還有他願意成為自己的觀眾，就是再幸福不過的事了。  
“這首歌對我來說有著很重要的意義，要獻給對我來說最重要的那個人——！”  
他對著全場大聲呼喚，只盼望這一聲從未說出來的告白，能夠傳到那個人的耳邊——

6.  
“啊？！瀨名你連電視轉播也沒有看嗎？”  
Leo失聲大叫，打破了咖啡館原本的平靜，坐在四周的人詫異地轉過頭來看著他們，泉連忙壓低聲音著急說道：  
“笨蛋，如果被人認出我們怎麼辦！？”  
被泉小聲斥責，leo乖乖地低下頭道歉。幸好他們的身份沒有暴露，也是多虧了在泉的要求下，兩人都帶上了口罩和帽子這樣的防護措施。泉鬆了一口氣，眼神卻不自覺躲避leo的注視。  
他說了謊。那次演出，泉拜託工作人員秘密為自己留了一個位置，演出當天他戴著帽子口罩和眼鏡，混在粉絲之中觀看了整場表演。  
因為某種說不出來的難為情，這件事他小心地沒有透露給leo知道，也沒有告訴其他人。

“這首歌，送給我最珍惜的那個人。”  
他拿著一把吉他，唱的是不插電版本。身邊的一群年輕女生發生高分貝的尖叫，然後全場逐漸安靜下來，專注地傾聽他的演唱。  
回憶起來，這是泉第一次看見他唱情歌的樣子。這一首歌的曲風不同於leo過去的風格，安靜而細膩，偶像界氾濫的情歌之中，明明他也聽過唱過其中的不少，但只有由leo所寫出來的歌，和其他單調又乏味的作品不一樣，帶著不可思議、與眾不同的魔力。  
leo抬起頭，視線看著遠處，嘴角帶著一絲微笑，仿佛在想著生命中最美好的事情。  
在觀眾席中的泉開始鼻子發酸。  
清澈的人聲伴著吉他的聲音，他所唱的每一段旋律和歌詞，都讓泉有種錯覺，仿佛少年時代的leo又回到了他的眼前，明明是那麼遙遠的事了，一回憶起來卻觸動他的淚腺。  
一首簡單又動人的情歌。  
儘管這首歌與他無關。  
一曲唱完，全場靜默，然後震耳欲聾的掌聲響起。剛才還在安靜地唱著歌的人放下吉他，等掌聲過去以後，突然又恢復了往常的神采飛揚。  
“謝謝大家！喜歡這首歌嗎？啊哈哈哈，太好啦~這首歌是我寫給一個對我來說很重要的人的，借著這次的機會，作為新專輯的主打曲公開，我要把這首歌獻給那個人，希望他現在還有聽我的歌，而且像以前一樣喜歡我的歌！”  
聽見這句話的泉像被擊中一樣顫抖了一下。自從認識以來，總是對所有的人隨便說我愛你三個字、就像打招呼和道謝一樣自然的那個人，他口中的那句話落在耳中卻讓泉有種不真實的錯覺。  
仿佛leo正看著觀眾席中的自己，發出大聲的呼喚。  
仿佛leo唱的那首歌，正是他熱烈的表白。  
演出結束以後，泉像逃跑一樣迅速離開了會場。

“騙你的，其實那天我去看了。”  
“真的！？”  
Leo眼睛頓時亮了，差點又大叫起來。  
“瀨名有聽我唱的那首歌吧？”  
泉垂下眼皮，避開了他的注視。  
“聽了。”  
“那，瀨名怎麼想？”  
“很不錯的歌。”  
Leo的表情明顯有點失望。這個傢伙，還是那麼單純好懂。  
“只有這個嗎？”  
“……看得出來，你很珍惜那個人啊，如果你的心意能告訴那個人就好了。”  
他不敢相信，更害怕誤會，自尊心和恐懼讓他不願意去面對這些。表情黯淡下去的leo沒有放過他，在沉默一會以後，突然伸出手來握住泉的手，眼神堅定得讓泉差點想逃跑。  
明明他對這個人來說不過是同一個組合的成員，而不是朋友、家人……什麼都不是。  
“瀨名，聽我說。”  
他固執地反復呼喚著泉的名字。  
瀨名，你聽我說。瀨名。我有話要對你說。

7.  
你知道嗎？最近我又在寫情歌了。

第一次寫的時候還是在夢之咲，那時我還沒有停學，完全就是個單純又任性妄為的傻瓜……真的，就是個貨真價實的傻瓜，雖然寫出來的歌都是傑作啦！  
那時我只是遵從著內心的靈感把這首歌寫出來，結果寫完以後，我看著樂譜，突然沒有勇氣把這首歌公開了。  
因為我意識到，那首歌的每一句每一行，都好像我為某個人所寫的告白一樣。  
想到這些，出於難為情，所以我想也不想就把它藏了起來，好好保管著從來沒有讓別人看過。在那以後發生了許多事，你也知道了，有一段時間我覺得自己沒有辦法再寫歌了，但是後來，我還是重新振作了，又開始了創作，到了現在，總算是有了一點可以對別人炫耀的成績。  
那首歌後來我好幾次翻出來看，現在看起來，旋律和歌詞都還是很拙劣，根本就像小孩子的戀愛一樣，但是現在的我終於明白了。  
那首歌記錄的是我的初戀。  
我一直珍藏著那首歌沒有捨棄，也捨不得拿出來用，但是到了現在，得到機會可以自主創作自己的單曲時，我突然有一種衝動想讓它作為我的歌曲來唱。  
然後你也知道了，那首歌就是我專輯的主打曲。  
我想我還是一直喜歡著那個人，只要我想起他，想起那時的日子，我的靈感總是不停地湧出來，寫歌的時候還曾經突然哭出來。  
當然我哭的原因不是為了緬懷自己的初戀啦，我的初戀……應該還沒有結束。每次看著那個人的演出，聽著他所唱的那些情歌，即使不是我寫的歌也好，心裡總是希望那首歌是為了我而唱，是思念著我而唱的，雖然很清楚這是不可能的，但就是忍不住會去想，我真是個傻瓜。  
煩惱了好久以後我終於想通了，要正式把我的感情告訴那個人。  
我不是個特別聰明或者厲害的人，唯一特別擅長的只是寫歌，所以我為了那個人寫了一首又一首情歌，但是現在我發現這樣還不夠，所我還是決定自己親口說出來。雖然過去我也曾經把我愛你三個字隨便地對著別人說，但是這種感情是不一樣的，太輕易說出口可能不會有人願意相信，但是不說出來的話，對方就永遠不會知道了。

瀨名，我喜歡你，一直到現在為止都喜歡你。

聽我說，看著我，瀨名。  
正是因為不甘心，不想就這樣錯過，覺得現在還不算太遲，所以我一定要告訴你。  
如果你知道我寫的第一首情歌是送給你的話，不對……如果我告訴你，不只是這一首，這幾年我寫的許許多多首情歌，每一首都是為你而作，每一句歌詞都是想著你而寫的，假如你知道了的話，會露出一點點高興的表情嗎？  
瀨名。

8.  
瀨名。

那一刻泉想，自己臉上露出的也許是一輩子最狼狽的表情了。  
如同世間每一個苦心掩飾內心秘密卻被拆穿的傻瓜一樣。

泉掙脫了leo的手，抓起大衣和錢包離開了座位，無視背後leo的叫喚，匆匆掏出一張鈔票塞給店員，頭也不回地離開了咖啡館。緊跟在身後的不出所料，自然是一路飛奔趕來的leo。  
等leo追上他的時候，兩個人已經跑出一段距離，走進了那一段走過無數次的海灘。耳邊響起的是再熟悉不過的海浪聲，讓他的情緒更加抑制不住了。。  
“別逃，瀨名！起碼告訴我你的想法……”  
摘下帽子脫掉眼鏡和口罩，眼睛發紅的泉看著追著他身後喘著氣的人。  
這樣狼狽地跑出來，不是為了逃避也不是因為害羞，而是因為內心的感情快要抑制不住爆發出來了。  
“你以為……我是為了什麼，為了誰才會唱歌的。”  
低下頭的泉仿佛內心掙扎了許久，咬著牙說出這句細不可聞的話。  
“如果不是遇到了你，聽見了你寫的歌，被你誇獎我的聲音很好聽，我才不會花費那麼多的時間努力練習唱歌，把每一句每一個音都練到完美為止！”  
“瀨名……”  
“如果不是遇到了你，我的人生……這麼多年來，我的青春……”  
他看著leo的表情既像悲傷又像怨恨，細不可聞的聲音消失在嗚咽之中，喉嚨中擠出每一個字都讓他回憶起過去的一切喜悅、悔恨、悸動和遺憾，這些他從來沒有忘記過一分一秒的記憶，如今像鋪天蓋地的波浪一樣把他淹沒得無法呼吸。  
“嗯，我知道，早就知道了，因為遇到瀨名的那一天開始，我的人生也變得完全不一樣了啊。”  
淚水讓視野變得模糊，眼前的leo明明在笑，眼角卻有眼淚流下，也許是自己的錯覺。  
眼淚怎麼也擦不完。泉用力抹了下眼睛，現在的他卸下了所有完美的偽裝，那張作為完美偶像、讓無數粉絲著迷的臉再次被淚水沾濕，看起來狼狽不堪，他又用衣袖隨便擦了幾下。Leo只是一動不動凝視著他的臉。  
“現在說還不算太晚吧，瀨名？”  
“太晚了，leo君……你這個笨蛋。”  
他順從地被leo擁進了懷中，沒有掙脫。  
經歷過許多次差點錯過，這次他們終於沒有錯失彼此。

“瀨名，我好開心……我喜歡你，最喜歡你了，從很久很久以前就一直喜歡你。”  
“Leo君……我也是。”  
“好開心，開心得眼淚停不下來了……”  
“笨蛋……不過我也是個笨蛋就是了。”  
“哈哈，聽見瀨名這樣說，我的靈感又要爆發出來了……但是現在先忍耐著，以後我還會為瀨名寫好多好多的情歌，全部都要唱給瀨名聽！”  
泉伸手環抱著身邊這個只會用歌曲表達自己的人，用手擦去他臉上落下的眼淚。  
“笨蛋，不只是這樣吧……”  
他忍著哽咽說著，感受著leo的手撫摸自己臉頰的體溫。  
“Leo君才是，要一直聽著我努力唱的歌……為了你而唱的歌。”

End


End file.
